It's Gonna Be Fine
by INSANITY411
Summary: I watched as two innocent in my opinion young men had things thrown at them as they tried to rush into their house." JOICK.
1. Chapter 1

The news surprised me, but only a little bit

Joe and Nick Jonas had, officially, become a couple.

I mean, I had read about it, and I even tried my own hand now and again, but still. Reading and seeing are two different instances. My eyes were glued to the TV, and I watched, fascinated, as two innocent (in my opinion) young men were having things thrown at them as they tried to run into their home as fast as they could. Joe had his arm protectively around Nick's shoulders, and my heart broke to think that even amidst the pain they were feeling, they still valued the other above their own.

I dashed out of the room, leaving the TV on; I knew my dad would yell at me later but this was much, much more important than electricity. I booted up my laptop, connected to the internet and Googled 'joe and nick jonas' and the results startled me more than the original news had. Their biggest fan website, run by Karliegh and Katie, was changed from 'jonasbrothersfan' to 'jonasbrothershater' and there were a lot of results showing similar cases. On one website, a disgusted family friend had left their home phone number, saying to call it and scream as many insults as possible.

My hand shaking, I picked up the phone and dialed the number, trying to stop my racing pulse.

--

GYEH. -flails- I wrote this for NO REASON WHATSOEVER. I know it' bad, but I just felt like what would happen if Nick and Joe went public? By accident or did someone sell their story to the media? Ah ha, you're gonna have to wait and find out XD (And this is from my OC's POV...you're gonna find out soon that she has an interesting name...heh)


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang and rang and rang.

I heard someone pick up and a tired, yet upset voice replied, "Who is it." It was phrased more as a statement and less as a question. "Um, is this Joe or Nick?" I squeaked. I mean, their populairty mught've plummeted in the last few hours, but this is still one of my favorite groups (or former groups) in the world we're talking about, you know.

"It's Joe. If all you're going to do is scream at us, call us back and leave a message." I cringed inwardly at the malicious tone. "No, no, no, no, no," I said quickly. "I'm not going to scream at you. _I'm_ screaming at the people who are screaming at _you_."

I could almost feel the way his eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I support you guys, and you're in my prayers," I said softly. I heard his breath hitch and a small smile was in his voice when he spoke. "Really?" he asked, his curiosity, and thanks, evident. I smiled, too. "Yeah. There's nothing wrong with you two. You're just in love; and God makes people fall in love for a reason. He just seemed to challenge you a bit more."

"Wow. That means so, so much to us. Thank you." I could hear him fidget. "Do you want to talk to Nick? I think he could use some cheering up." I smiled, giddy. "Sure." I had just talked to Joe Jonas and now I was going to talk to Nick?! Oh, someone pinch me. I could hear the phone being handed away from Joe and to someone else. "Hello?" the voice was sad, nearing lifeless. "Nick?" I asked, gently. "Yes." "I just wanted to say I support you and Joe," I told him. "You two are in love, and remember, there's nothing wrong with being in love. God just challenged you a bit more." "Um…" I could hear in his voice how much he wanted to thank me but he wasn't sure how. "Thank you. That's really, really sweet."

The phone was handed back to Joe. "Hey, listen…what's your name?" "Collie," I replied. I could hear Joe giggle softly. "Cute name. Anyway, Collie, do you mind if we call you back on our cell phones? Let's just say you're the first friend we've had in a long, long time." I nodded, and spoke. "Of course. Do you need my number?" "That'd be helpful." I smiled a little at the way Joe was able to keep his humor. "Okay, its 216…303…1025." "Okay. We'll text you soon." I could hear the smile and joy in his voice. "Thanks again, Collie, really." I smiled, too. "It's no problem. I'll talk to you guys soon." And then the phone clicked and the line went dead.

--

Meh. I feel better that I have this up...I don't know why, though. It's definetly a different type of story than the other ones you tend to see on here...heh, I went against the norm and did something different, I feel so proud of myself XD

And...My OC's name is Collie. Don't ask why she is named that, but when I created her character she kept on bugging me to name her that. Yes, I know that sounds pretty schizo, but in a weird way it's true. Enough rambling for now, though. Click the teeney weensy button and review, it makes another Jonascest story pop into my head :)


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by and my fingers trembled each time I held my cell phone.

My parents knew about their fifteen-year-old daughter's obsessions going gay with each other. Although they found it a bit odd, they accepted it.

So, now, my sole focus was on my phone, waiting, waiting for it to buzz with an incoming text message. I fingered it as I lay down on my bed, surrounded by the Jonas Brothers posters that were practically my wallpaper. I shot up, sitting cross-legged, resting my chin in my hand. "Man, were they just saying that to be nice?" I wondered softly to myself. As if to answer my question, my phone vibrated in my other hand and I flipped it open, afraid that I'd opened it so hard and so fast it had broken off of its hinges.

_hey collie. its joe._

I took a quick glance at the number and saved it to my contacts before replying. _'hey, joe. how's it going?'_ I sent the message. I guess he got tired of texting because my cell started ringing. "Hey, Joe." I didn't need to look at the caller ID; I knew it was him. "Hey, Collie! What's up?" he asked, and his voice sounded bright. "Nothing, but what's made you so happy?" I was genuinely confused. "Today is Nick's birthday!" His tone was happy and cheerful. I glanced at my calendar that hung over a poster of Kevin's face and saw that today was September 7th.

"Really?" I smiled. "Can I talk to him?" "Sure, he's right here." I could hear the phone move and Nick's voice replaced Joe's. "Hi, Collie." "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted. I could hear Joe laughing in the background. "Th-thanks," he said shyly, although his tone was a bit sad. "What's wrong?" I asked, picking up on his sadness. "Well…" he said hesitantly, faltering. "I just miss my parents and Kevin and Frank…that's all." I sighed, remembering how Kevin, their parents, and Frankie had estranged themselves from the two boys. It said so in the news. "Well, that's too bad for them. If I was there, I'd give you a hug," I offered. "Thanks—oof!" I heard clothes rustling against clothes. "Don't worry, Collie, I gave him a hug for you," Joe called from a distance. I laughed. "Thanks."

"Aw, man." Joe had taken the phone and his voice suddenly dropped and octave and I could hear angry shouts and yells in the background. "Nick? Joe? What's going on?" I was concerned about them. Whatever was going on didn't sound too friendly. "It's the anti-s, as we call them," he explained quickly. "People who don't like us together—oh, shit, I need to go…we'll talk to you later, Collie. Bye." The phone clicked off as the shouts grew louder. I stared out the window of my California home, and a thought clicked together in my mind.

--

Ha, this one was kinda bleh. I really don't know why I bother to post this. I really like it, though. Does it seem strange that Joe and Nick are so trusting? o.0 Meh.


	4. Chapter 4

Five minutes later, I had my mother driving me like crazy to the Jonas's Beverly Hills home. I had the window open, my chin-length dirty-blond hair blowing in the wind and my fingers gripping at the hot metal of our black Jeep. "Mom, hurry up," I urged, frantic. She glanced at me. "Honey, I'm going sixty-five on a forty-five road." I gritted my teeth. "I don't care! They could get hurt, mom!" She reached out and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "They're sixteen and eighteen. They can fight off danger. They'll be okay until we get there."

I fidgeted and whined until we got there, and by then, there were only a few people left, holding signs proudly displaying 'SICK F--S!' and 'GO TO HELL SINNERS' and other things amongst that variety. I dashed into the house but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, Collie, the rant is over," a friendly, familiar voice. I looked up, slowly, afraid. I was right. It was my best friend's father. I shook my head and tore away from him, into the house. "Wait, Collie! You don't want to do that!" he called after me. I ignored him.

I dashed around, too afraid for my friends' safety to gawk at the fact that I was in the Jonas Brother's home. I ran into the kitchen. "Nick! Joe!" I got no reply, and I swerved into the dining room. "You guys? It's Collie! I'm here!" I tore up the stairs and found a locked room. I tugged on it and someone yelled at me from the other side. "We're not going to listen to you, go away!" "It's me, Collie!" I yelled back. The door flew open and I was pulled into the small closet with them.

Joe and Nick Jonas. Two members of the former Jonas Brothers, and I was IN. A. CLOSET. WITH. THEM. I forgot the fact why I was there and simply focused on breathing. "So, you're Collie?" they asked. I nodded. "Yeah," I said breathlessly. "It's very, very nice to meet you." We exited the closet and I gasped. They had a few bruises on their arms and Nick had a small sliver of a cut running down his cheek. Joe noticed and touched the wound gently, leaning down and kissing his brother on the lips. My eyes opened wide, and in the same second he pulled away, sensing my reaction. "Sorry," he said quickly. "No, no," I said, smiling a bit. "That's pretty hot, actually." Joe laughed, and Nick blushed, but chuckled as well.

I looked at both of them. "My mom drove me here—my entire family accepts you guys." I looked down at my feet and then back up at them. "Do you want to stay with us for a while? Until things cool down a bit." Joe looked at Nick, who nodded. "Yeah," they both said in unison. Then they both wrapped their arms around me, giving me a huge hug. "Thanks so much!" they whispered. I grinned stupidly; I was insanely giddy to have my two idols touching me. "No problem," I said happily, my voice light.

We all walked out, and the few leftover people swarmed us. I glared at them. "COMING THROUGH, HERE, PEOPLE," I screeched. "LEAVE THE POOR GUYS ALONE!!" I spat at every protester and hurried the brothers to our car. They looked at me with admiration. "You've got some powerful lungs there." I grinned sheepishly. "Thanks…" I introduced the brothers to my mother, and we drove home, our new tenants in the backseat.


End file.
